


A secret love

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Stucky oneshots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Announcements, Engagement, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Endgame, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, please welcome Steve Rogers, Captain America, and James Barnes, the White Wolf"





	A secret love

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic where Steve and Bucky announce their relationship to the press. I got the idea from the song A secet love, by Doris Day. It takes place after Endgame, or at least the version of Endgame I want. There are no spoilers, I haven't even seen the movie yet. I also chose to give Bucky the name White Wolf, cause I figured if he joined the fight, he wouldn't take Winter Soldier. Anyway, hope you enjoy

“Ladies and gentleman of the press, please welcome, Steve Rogers, Captain America, and James Barnes, the White Wolf” Tony announced to the crowd of reporters that had gathered at the front of the Avengers Tower, as Steve and Bucky had asked. Steve walked up to the microphone, and took a deep breath, Bucky on his left.

_Once I had a secret love, that lived within the heart of me_

“Ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you for coming here today upon the request of myself, Sergeant Barnes, and the rest of the Avengers” Steve said, in his most official Captain America voice.

_All too soon, my secret love became impatient to be free_

“We have requested you be here today, because an important announcement needed to be made. As many of you, if not all of you may know, several years ago, I came out as Bisexual. Since then, I have made it my duty to be a leading supporter of the LGBTQIA community, and I feel I have done that to the best of my abilities” Steve continued, trying his best to sound professional. But, after years of press conferences, he was confident in his professional voice.

_So I told a friendly star the way that dreamers often do, just how wonderful you are, and why I am so in love with you_

“And today, I am proud to announce yet another Avenger has joined myself, along with the rest of the team, in support of the LGBTQIA community. As many of you may well know, Sergeant Barnes and I grew up in the borough of Brooklyn together”

_Now I shout it from the highest hills, even told the golden daffodils_

“I am here in front of you today to announce that Sergeant Barnes and I are not only in a romantic relationship, and have been for decades, but as of four months ago, we are engaged to be married” Steve said, not being able to hide his smile, as Bucky gently slid his right hand into Steve’s left. Just as they both anticipated, the press around them exploded with questions. Steve looked at his fiance, both smiling ear to ear, neither of them could help but lean in, and share a kiss.

“Now, if you will all please calm down, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes will be open to questions. Please be respectful in your questions, and remember, this press conference is in regards to their relationship, not Sergeant Barnes past as the Winter Soldier, and Captain Rogers time as the Nomad” Tony said, reappearing on the stage, to let the happy couple have a moment to themselves.

_At last my heart’s an open door, and my secret love’s no secret anymore_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiueIiFJdN8  
> Link to the song on Youtube


End file.
